Right There
by aus11-y
Summary: Ally Dawson lived a regular teenage lifestyle, and she thought she always would. That is until Austin Moon walks into her life, well really her house. Austin moves all the way from New York to start his life over in Miami, and in the same house as Ally. What will be the outcome of their relationship? Friends, or more? Rated M for appropriate reasons.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"I can't even look at you!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face. "You fucked us up! You screwed everything! We had our ups and downs but we managed to fix it all at the end of the day, but not this time. No, this time we-"

"No! Ally, please," he got on his knees and clasped his hands together in begging position, "I'm _begging_ you. This- this can't be it, no no no." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and buried his head in my stomach.

I could barely hear him begging me, barely feel his lips on the bare skin of my stomach, all I could hear were the same three words in my head over and over again: _they were right, they were right, they were right._

I'm going insane.

"Get off," I quietly commanded him, and he slowly obliged looking up at me with bloodshot eyes.

He stood and looked me in the eyes, his filled with sorrow while mine were preoccupied with determination.

"Goodbye Austin," I sniffled and turned around, I wasn't going to have him try to win me back with some excuse, or even puppy dog eyes, it wasn't going to happen.

No matter what I do, there is no way I will ever look at him again.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ally, could you please come downstairs?" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

I felt Elliot, my boyfriend, frown as my lips left his and I turned away from him, "One second!" I patted my dress down to make it look like Elliot and I may have not just been sharing a _very _heated kiss just a second ago.

"I'll be back in a sec, she probably just wants to tell me that dinner's ready soon or something, " I smirked, "she also just wants to make sure were not having sex or something." I laughed, throwing a pillow at Elliot. He blushed slightly, probably images of what had just happened coursing through his head.

"Hurry back," he chuckled, pecking my cheek as I tried to scurry out the door.

"Ally!" My mother yelled again, causing me to move down the stairs at a much quicker pace than I was already moving at, her patience was clearly running low. I practically ran into the kitchen to find delicious fumes wafting into my nose, and her back to me stirring the pot of stew she was preparing for dinner.

"Sweetie, I have to ask you to tell Elliot to go home. We need to talk about something serious for a little bit." She still hadn't turned around to face me yet, which bothered me a tiny bit. If there was something so important, why not just tell me now? Elliot was just going to find out sooner or later anyways. And why couldn't she look at me when she was talking?

"But Mom! Elliot was going to stay for dinner!" I protested, "Am I in trouble?" Looking at the ground, I didn't think it would be possible for me to be in trouble, but you never know.

"Of course not, there is just going to be something happening, and it would be best if Elliot wasn't here." She then turned around to show she wasn't being harsh at all, just needed to get her point across. I also saw stress written all over her face. Her hair was graying at the roots, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. I simply nodded, forgetting the previous anger I held towards her. Scrambling back upstairs I tried to list all of the possibilities of what on Earth could be happening.

After finally getting Elliot to leave, which was not easy at all, I sat at the dining room table with my mother. She gave me a bowl of stew that I blew on to cool down before taking a bite of. I sighed in contentment at my mother's excellent cooking.

"Is it good?" She asked hesitantly. After furiously nodding my head, she smiled herself and began to dig in.

I swallowed down my food and managed to speak out, "So, what's going on that Elliot had to leave?"

I couldn't hide the emotions in my voice, I sounded scared. In all honesty, I was. I was extremely worried, my mother looked stressed beyond relief, and the only thing she was able to talk about lately was the fact that her latest movie hadn't ended working out as planned. My mom is a director, and the budget for the movie had been too low, so the whole production had been shut down. My mom isn't a big director; she does small movies or documentaries mostly, so it was enough to get us a decent amount of money without her being noticed as famous.

She looked down at her hands, and then looked back up at me before starting, "Well, you know my latest movie…" she trailed off, as if she couldn't bear to say the words. I nodded showing she should go on, "And the truth is, I've been quite stressed out, because there hasn't been as much money coming in as there used to be…" She looked at her hands again while I processed what she was saying.

"Are you saying we're broke?!" I dropped my spoon into my bowl, creating a loud clang to echo throughout the room.

She shook her head, "Sweetie, not yet. I do have some money still saved away, but I have had to do something to get some money to help pay for the house."

My house was quite large. It had three floors, and a basement. When my parents were married and my mom was directing more movies then she does now, we were quite wealthy. But now that things have slowed down a considerable bit, well you know it hasn't been as easy as it used to be.

"A mother and her son are going to be living here with us; they'll be paying rent so we can keep living here." I knew my mom could never let this house go, she has added on and perfected my house so many times over the years, there was no way she would ever let it go.

"A s-son? How old?" I questioned, of course I was curious! And nervous, and no wonder she wanted Elliot to leave. Elliot can get very protective _very_ easily. It's something I love but hate about him. It's cute that he wants to protect me, but I almost seem like his property at the same time.

"Nineteen," she replied sternly, "I don't want anything going on between you two." She waggled her nimble finger at me.

"Mom! Come on, you know I have Elliot. And, he's too old for me." And yes, I do think he is too old for me, I prefer to stay my own age. I mean, I'm seventeen, so it isn't that big of an age gap, but still. I took another spoonful of stew, and watched her begin to laugh at me.

"We don't know what he looks like, or even acts like yet. But no dating or they're gone." My mom threatened. I just nodded my head.

"What do you know about them?" I asked, scooping more food into my mouth.

"Well they're from New York and they're names are Mimi and Austin Moon." She finished with a nod of her head, while I looked at her astonished.

"That's it?! They could murders for all you know!" I exclaimed; I had a point. Mom just shook her head at me.

"Helen has been a family friend of theirs for years," Helen was also a family friend of us, so that fact comforted me a small bit, "clean up when you're done eating," she said standing up, "They'll be here tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

**I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for the reviews! And to those of you wondering, Ally is seventeen. Sorry it took me a couple of days to update but I'm _extremely _busy during the week so I didn't have time to finish this chapter, and I kinda like to make my updates as long and perfect as I can make them so they might take me a little bit to write. But, I'm now on holiday break! So I'll hopefully be updating a lot!**

**Happy Holidays and I love you guys,**

**Hail**

* * *

"You _completely _sure I have nothing to worry about? And I still don't see why I can't be there while _he _shows up." Elliot practically spat out his last sentence. He was being overly protective per usual. He looked angry, and I'm happy I only have to deal with him like this over Skype.

"We've been over this question a million times now! My mom just wants us to be there while they get settled; you can come over tomorrow Jesus Christ!" I threw my arms in the air in frustration because I really didn't need to deal with his pestering right now.

I walked away from my laptop to my mirror to check my appearance yet once again. I heard Elliot's voice asking where I was going behind me, but I just ignored it.

My striped dress ended before my knees. The top was fitted, but that stop towards the end of my ribs and the skirt flowed out from my body. It was perfect for today, nice yet casual.

My wedges clacked against the wood floor as I made my way back to my bed.

"You look beautiful, Alls. Stop looking in the mirror, there's no need to be nervous about any of this! It's not like you'll need to make an impression on the guy or anything." Elliot scoffed and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in. His brown hair wasn't brushed up as usual so it swayed across his head as he moved. It made him look younger and almost more innocent.

"I know I don't need to make an impression, I just prefer to look good." I smirked into the webcam and twirled my hair around a finger, "But thank you for the compliment."

He smiled cheekily as my mother burst into my room, "They're here." She said breathlessly.

Quickly shutting my laptop, without even saying goodbye to Elliot, I scrambled after my mother. To be honest, I was absolutely terrified. I mean, what are they like? What if we don't get along? What if the son, Austin, tries to hit on me?

I laughed to myself; Elliot would be after him before he even dared to lay a finger on me.

Before I had the time to even think about more 'what if' questions, I was being pressed into the front door. In my driveway was a parked Jeep, and two blonde heads were climbing out of it. There were hushed tones to be heard before their faces were shown. The mother, Mimi, was completely gorgeous. She had long curled blonde hair and doe eyes. She flashed us a nervous smile before walking up to us and jabbing her hand into the air in front of her, as if she had something to prove.

"I'm Mimi," her voice wavered as she grasped each one of her hands, "Austin, come over here!"

The tall boy made his way over and I could see his mother's features in his face. His hair was as blonde as hers and he had big eyes too, but not as big as Mimi's. He also had a toned body; it was one that nobody could help but notice.

"Austin, pleasure to meet you and be here." His voice rumbled, and it was clear he had chosen his words carefully, as if he didn't want to offend us in any way possible.

"Ally," I replied grasping his hand in the process. We shared awkward smiles whilst our mothers conversed the situation of the rooms inside our house. They were headed towards my home, both with boxes in their hands. Austin and I simply followed suit and grabbed some packages.

* * *

"This- this place is only for the two of you?" asked an incredulous Austin. I swear, he's asked that question a million times already.

"Well, yeah." My mom had told me to go help him unpack while she and Mimi were getting to know each other. It was strange; it was like once they had met, they instantly clicked. Almost as if they had known each other before hand. I wish I could say the same about Austin and me.

We carried more boxes into his new room, which happened to be the closest room to mine. All that was in between us is my bathroom. There is a door that goes into my room and one that opens to the hall, and it's been decided that Austin isn't allowed to go in there. There's a bathroom connected to his room anyways.

Most of the time there was an awkward silence. It was only occasionally broken by an 'I'm sorry' from bumping into another, or 'Where should this go?' it's _so_ much fun.

In a way, I was getting to know Austin. I was going through his own belongings, so it did show me what he liked.

I opened the box that was next to my feet and gasped, "Is this yours?" Inside the box sat a beautiful acoustic guitar. It was made out of a wood that was red, and the light the afternoon sun gave it made it richer and deeper in color when it hit the light.

Without even thinking about it, I picked it up.

"No, no, no!" Austin grabbed the strap that I was about to put around my neck and tugged the guitar back to him. He grasped the neck of the instrument and held it to his body. "Sorry," he murmured, "I just don't really like anyone touching it." I nodded and completely understood; I felt the same way about my own guitar.

"I have one too," his head perked up at my answer, "do you want to see it?" He nodded and I signaled for him to follow me. We walked away from his room; the rest of the unpacking could be done later.

I opened the door to my room and stepped inside. I turned around to make sure Austin was following me, and he shuffled in behind me. In quick strides I crossed my room and picked up my guitar, it wasn't special like Austin's, just a regular guitar.

The strap for the guitar was special to me though. It was custom made by my dad. It was my birthday present when I turned sixteen. It was covered with small intricate designs that had a hombre effect to them. At the end of the strap it was dark red and it was bright orange at the other.

Taking the strap above my head, I placed it around my body. Austin was watching my every movement, and I tried to ignore it. He was almost analyzing me, it was truly peculiar. He placed his strap on his body too and I looked up at him.

"Wanna play a little bit? We can finish unpacking later." I absentmindedly played chords whilst talking and he was still giving me a peculiar gaze.

"Sure, I guess." He started to play some chords, and I realized it was a song, not just any random notes put together.

"I love that song!" I blurted and he blushed.

"Yeah, I do too." He looked at the ground and then around the room, and I realized how awkward we were. We were just standing in the middle of my room playing guitars.

"Here," I motioned to my bed. When I sat on it I patted the space next to me, "sit, and come on." He shuffled towards me before plopping down; there was a decent space between us. "Oh my God! You have to get to know me at some point! Just scoot over would you?"

His cheeks filled with color, but he obliged and continued to strum his guitar. He was humming the lyrics, so I just instead decided to fill in the silence.

"It's 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran, right?"

"Mhm," Austin continued to hum and I began to strum along with him. His eyes flickered to me, and I took a deep breath.

"_Give me love like her, 'cause lately I've been waking up alone. Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,__told you I'd let them go,__and that I'll fight my corner,__maybe tonight I'll call ya,__after my blood turns into alcohol,__no, I just wanna hold ya." _I smiled at Austin, as we continued, and to my surprise, he joined in on the chorus with me.

"_Give a little time to me or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow,__my, my, my, my, oh give me love,__my, my, my, my, oh give me love,__my, my, my, my, oh give me love,__my, my, my, my, give me love."_

I stopped playing to look at him, his voice was amazing!

"You're an amazing singer!" I blurted out.

"You're not so bad yourself." He chuckled, but he clearly had appreciated my compliment.

I shrugged, "It's a hobby; my dad owns a music store in Miami. You should come by and check it out some time."

"Really? That would be awesome." He sounded genuinely interested, and I realized that there was a chance of us becoming close. We wouldn't always be awkward, as long as we had something in common that was definitely important to both of us. And it just happened to be music.

* * *

Sometime later our mother's had come into my room to find us still playing our beloved guitars. We were laughing and singing, and even making up songs from time to time. I had even brought out my dearest object I possessed, my song book. We were of course scolded for not finishing unpacking, but they seemed to be over when they realized all the fun we were having. Maybe this could turn out to be a nice change, for all of us.


End file.
